markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Outro Music
During the course of Mark's YouTube career, he has used a range of different songs as fillers for the ends of his videos. Mark's selection of music for his videos' outros mainly consist of heavy beats or weird, playful-sounding compositions. Depending on the mood of the games he plays, Mark may choose to use one of his default tracks or make use of the game's end credits music. In cases where he edits on-the-go, he also either makes one up or chooses not to implement an outro at all. Crazy La Paint A Royalty Free comedy-themed tune composed by MiniMusicMan (Paul Wilkie), known for its use as background music in the small indie game Penis Cloner. After releasing his Let's Play of Death Dice Overdose, 'Crazy La Paint' has been one of Mark's current outro songs, alongside 'Haunted'. The song is often played at the end of Mark's sillier Let's Play videos. Eroded Sun A Royalty Free heavy dubstep track composed by Dubstep Kings. This song was chosen out of a selection of Royalty Free songs that Mark had in a separate library, and used for the first time in his first comedy sketch The Fall of Slender Man - the track blew up in popularity afterwards. 'Eroded Sun' was Mark's first ever outro song used for his videos. It is sometimes known among the fanbase as the "Song of the 'Stache", due to it being associated with the character of Wilford Warfstache since his debut in the comedy sketch. Funky outro A "homemade" outro track composed by Mark himself, based on Sukuninja's remix. This "track" was used only once in Mark's playthrough of the Oculus Rift horror game Linger -'' at the time, Mark was only just beginning to settle into his apartment room in Los Angeles, and due to being limited in resources in regards to video editing, he decided to conjure up his own outro on the spot, apologizing to his viewers for the mess he created after he was finished. Mark later made another outro in the same manner for the third part of his ''Drunk GTA V series, this time singing 'Crazy La Paint'. Haunted A heavy electro/dubstep track composed by Shurk. Since playing the game Critical Annihilation and enjoying the music, 'Haunted' has been one of Mark's outro songs alongside 'Crazy La Paint'. 'Haunted' is played at the end of the majority of Mark's current videos. After his Let's Play of Alice is Dead, Mark added JNATHYN's remix of "Haunted" to his current outros. This Let's Play was published by Mark half a day before the full song was publicly released by Shurk on SoundCloud. markiplierGAME Remix A compilation mixed together by YouTuber Sukuninja. Using snippets taken from Mark's first Random Horror Reaction Compilation, he has compiled them together over an existing beat ('Rave' by Fourward) to create a remix of sorts. After finding it a while later, Mark used it for his videos' outros for a time. Mountain Dub First used in Part 8 of Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion and rest of the episodes in the series. Slender Man Song (Instrumental) A custom track composed by Cyndago. This piece was used as the backing track to the "The Slender Man Song" created by Mark in collaboration with Cyndago in February 2014. Since its initial use, it has been used as the outro track to Mark's live action Halloween specials and 2015 animations. Category:Features Category:Markiplier